<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Eyes Could Speak by Mandy23b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379443">If Eyes Could Speak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy23b/pseuds/Mandy23b'>Mandy23b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Secret Relationship, Swearing, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy23b/pseuds/Mandy23b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping your relationship a secret was difficult on the best of days. So, of course, Krennic makes it even more difficult with his unceasing lustful gaze that makes your best friend more alarmed by the minute. But little does he know, two can play at this game…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orson Krennic/Reader, Orson Krennic/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Eyes Could Speak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Readable on Tumblr here: https://mandy23bwrites.tumblr.com/post/185342959758/if-eyes-could-speak</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He won’t stop staring at you…”</p>
<p>You sigh and glance at your friend, Nylah, sitting at the terminal next to you and then to the main bridge where Director Orson Krennic was indeed staring at you. You’re not sure if he’s taking in anything being said by the officer standing next to him but he’s certainly looking at you and not them.</p>
<p>You let yourself stare back for a moment to take him in. He cuts an impressive figure in his spotless uniform, standing boldly with his arms crossed over his chest. His crisp white cape frames his body nicely and while you had first thought it ridiculous when you transferred into his division, it had certainly grown on you since then (especially when it flared out behind him as he stormed down a hallway or when he walked close enough to you that you could feel it brush against your leg).</p>
<p>His face is neutral but he does nothing to hide the outright look of lust in his eyes. And they’ve barely left you all day.</p>
<p>You don’t mind in the slightest. You’ve come to learn that that look would only lead to him damn near worshipping you in bed come nightfall, which you enjoy every second of.</p>
<p>But for now, you get to enjoy his desperate stares and your friend’s mounting concerns. Krennic didn’t hide his attraction for you (whether he couldn’t or didn’t care, you’re not sure) nor did he hide his aggression when he was even slightly irritated. In fact, Orson Krennic was a goddamn open book with his emotions (and maybe that’s why you liked him; you never had trouble getting a read on him).</p>
<p>But Nylah worried he’d eventually direct that volatile behavior towards you, especially since for all she knew, you continually rejected his advances. Her constant concern was irritating at times but you were also grateful to have a friend who looked out for you, even though you’d been sleeping with the man in question for months now.</p>
<p>“Just stop looking at him,” you murmur, turning to face her. She shakes her head.</p>
<p>“What about when staring isn’t enough anymore?”</p>
<p>“Oh come on.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious! The way he looks at you? You’re something he wants to… I don’t know… Consume! Devour!”</p>
<p>You can’t help the snort that escapes you. Oh, he’s definitely devoured you before…</p>
<p>“What?! Don’t try to deny it, it’s plain as day on his face! He doesn’t even try to be subtle. Doesn’t it bother you?”</p>
<p>You’re not sure what to say so you only shrug.</p>
<p>“Come on, you’re not put off by the fact that he stares at you like you’re a piece of meat? Like you’re just someone else to fuck and discard?”</p>
<p>Your eyes drop to your lap. That stung. He certainly has a history of doing just that and it was something you worried about at times. When would he tire of you and move on to the hottest new thing? You weren’t the newest face in the division anymore and there were several officers who were just as open with their desire for him as he was for you. You took a slow breath in and out with another glance at him and his sinful gaze, reminding yourself that it was you he stared at and your bed that he returned to.</p>
<p>You look back at your friend. “So what if that’s true? Then I’d get one good fuck, he’ll move on to someone else, and then you wouldn’t have to worry anymore.” It came out harsher than you had wanted but your face showed no anger, only exhaustion; you’ve had this conversation so many times before and you’d probably have it again. With a sigh, you stand and detach your datapad from the console.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?!” She hisses.</p>
<p>“While you were so busy worrying about him staring, I finished my reports. So I’m going to turn them in and enjoy my lunch break. Come find me when you’re done with yours.” With a gentle squeeze to her shoulder, you turn on your heels and make your way over to the bridge.</p>
<p>The officer Krennic’s been ‘listening to’ shows no sign of stopping and he growls a brief dismissal as you approach. Their eyes flick to you before scurrying off, leaving the bridge empty save for the two of you.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Director”</p>
<p>“It certainly is now,” he purrs, leaning close. He looks delighted in the near seductive tone you use when saying his title. You can only imagine he’s recalling of all the times you’ve said it that way during sex.</p>
<p>Your lips pull up into a smirk when you hand him the datapad and he makes a point to brush his hands against yours, cool leather on warm skin.</p>
<p>“The reports you requested. About the targeting system? Everything looks to be in order.” He’s hanging on to your every word, eyes drinking in all your features now that they’re inches away rather than across the room. The lust in his eyes is nearly tangible and you won’t deny that some days, like today, you have a very difficult time staying professional.</p>
<p>“Impeccable work, Lieutenant. If only everyone was as… efficient… as you.”</p>
<p>You quirk an eyebrow but make no reply. He’s leaning in closer, far closer than you’d prefer while in a work environment but you’re determined to hold your ground. “And the defense modules? Where are the reports on those?”</p>
<p>You fix him with a glare. “Director Krennic, would you like those reports done well and on time or rushed and sloppy? Clearly I’m not as efficient as you say I am if I haven’t slaved away over reports that are due two days from now.” It dawns on you too late that he’s teasing to get a rise out of you (and it seems he has succeeded), probably to use as an excuse to… punish you later. But you’re too proud to back down now, vowing to make him put that smirking mouth to good use later. “You’ll get those reports on the day they’re due. Not a day earlier, not a day later.”</p>
<p>”Very well, Lieutenant.” He looks quite pleased with himself and you give him an eye roll, turning to leave. One gloved hand darts out and grabs your arm, pulling you back so that you’re standing flush against him. You turn to lock eyes with your lover. Oh, he was definitely in trouble now; he knew better than to pull something like this in front of everyone. You were standing alone on the bridge for fuck’s sake… might as well be under a spotlight. You can only imagine that Nylah was about to jump out of her chair as you were sure she was watching closely.</p>
<p>“I expect you in my quarters when your shift ends,” he murmurs in your ear. You snort and turn so you can whisper in his, close enough that your lips graze his skin. Fuck professional.</p>
<p>“And I expect you on your knees when I get there, Orson. With how you’ve been acting today, you’re in need of a little discipline.”</p>
<p>He’s so focused on processing what you’ve just said that he doesn’t notice your hand brush past his cape until it’s on his ass and you give him a good squeeze. He sharply inhales through his nose while his grip on your arm tightens, eyes as big as the battle station he’s constructing. That’s another reason to like his cape, you decide; you can cop a feel and no one’s any the wiser.</p>
<p>You pull back far enough to see his face and the look of shock and arousal you find there brings a devilish grin to your lips. After a moment you school your features, give him a wink, and pull out of his grasp, leaving him to watch you walk away.</p>
<p>As you stride past Nylah she stares at you with a look of utter confusion, confirming that she had been watching and would now want to know what you did to Orson Krennic to have him make an expression like… that. You just give her a shrug and keep going. You can’t help but grin again as you make your way to the mess hall. You might have to make up an excuse to keep Nylah at bay but at least you had a delicious night to look forward to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>